1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a novel method for preparing (.alpha.S,5S)-.alpha.-amino-3-chloro-2-isoxazoline-5-acetic acid (AT-125) and novel analogs thereof. The invention also includes novel intermediates for making AT-125 and said analogs, novel compositions prepared from and methods of using AT-125 and said analogs.
2. Description of the prior art
The compound AT-125 and the microbiological process for producting it are claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,856,807 and 3,878,047, respectively. These patents also disclose the antitumor and antimicrobial activity of AT-125.